


Charoix week 2019

by TaniaHylian



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Charoix Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaHylian/pseuds/TaniaHylian
Summary: Here I'll be posting my works for the Charoix week 2019 (btw, since the seventh day is NSFW, that one chapter will be explicit, nut only that one). Day 1: Living together (kinda). Day 2: meeting past/future selves. Day 3: Fantasy AU. Day 7: NSFW.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. My family is you

**Day one: Living together (kinda).**

**My family is you.**

"Croix?" Chariot suddenly called. She tried to appear calm but her palms were getting sweaty already and her stomach was filled with thousands of butterflies. It had been like that all day; her apprehension growing little by little every time she thought about telling Croix the truth.

Like every night, her lover had come to her sleep quarters by using a little bit of teleportation magic and a little bit of technology in the shape of a cellphone she'd given to Chariot before going to jail. They'd started talking over the phone, of course, before rekindling their relationship and, finally, deciding they wanted to be together again. Which prompted Croix's nightly visits… as well as Chariot's current predicament.

"What is it?" Croix asked, pausing momentarily in her passionate kissing of the redhead's neck. Truth to be told, she'd noticed something wasn't quite right ever since she arrived, with Chariot being too nervous and uncomfortable to properly respond to her shows of affection. But she had hoped a couple more kisses would distract her from whatever was bothering her.

Apparently not. So, she pulled away just slightly and stared directly at her beloved's eyes… or tried to anyways, since they were pointed directly to the ground.

"Chariot?" She asked once more, getting worried once she noticed her crestfallen expression. "Is something wrong? Is Finnelan giving you trouble again? Because I could totally stage a little accident for her if that's the case." She chuckled, having tried to make a joke to lighten up the atmosphere. But Chariot's face remained impassive, which made Croix frown with worry. "No? Then… were your students rude to you? You are sometimes too good for your own good, you know that?"

"Croix." Chariot finally spoke once again, moistening her dry lips with her tongue. "I… I need to tell you something, but…" She sighed, tensing up noticeably. "I'm afraid of what you may say." Finally, she looked up to meet Croix's eyes, and the Italian woman pretty much melted under her lover's teary gaze.

"You can tell me anything, Chariot." She assured her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers while she placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Nothing's gonna change that."

"I'm pregnant." It was said quickly and shakily. And Croix thought she hadn't understood correctly. No. She _hoped_ she hadn't understood correctly.

"W-what?" She stuttered, subconsciously letting go of Chariot's hand and separating slightly, looking on her face for any sign that this was all some sort of elaborate prank.

"I… I'm pregnant, Croix." Chariot repeated, her voice sounding strangled and her eyes red with unshed tears. But she was again looking at the ground, too afraid to directly see Croix's reaction.

Croix felt a chill run down her spine at the confession, and an unpleasant weight settled on her stomach. She suddenly felt restless, and had to get up and start pacing around in order to maintain her own sanity.

"How?" Was the first thing the lilac-haired woman could ask, stopping in front of Chariot as she waited for an answer.

"Well… remember the few times we used _that_ spell?" Chariot asked, looking up at her timidly. "There's always a risk of getting pregnant. You said so yourself."

"Yes, but… you drank the potion, right? I _saw _youdrinking it!" She answered, now getting more agitated.

"I did." Chariot agreed, nodding. "But… I didn't know potions had expiration dates."

"… Don't tell me it's the same potion we used when we were younger?" Upon receiving a shy nod in response, Croix couldn't help but face palming herself. "Chariot, that thing must have expired _a decade_ ago!"

"I know that… now." She hesitated before adding the last word. "I'm sorry, I should have realized sooner, but…" She sighed, and in that moment a couple of tears fell from her eyes. "I've never been exactly the brightest mind in town."

Croix sighed too upon seeing her beloved berating herself so harshly, and then went to sit on the couch once more, next to her. Then, she took her hand as a sign of comfort.

"No. It's my fault as well. I should have made sure the potion hadn't expired before even suggesting we used that spell."

"Croix." Chariot exhaled shakily as she rested her head on Croix's shoulder. "We are going to be mothers." Her beloved, however, only stiffened in response. "But… you don't seem happy about it." She frowned. Not that she was surprised, but it still hurt.

"I'm not." Croix answered honestly, purposely avoiding Chariot's gaze. Instantly, she felt Chariot's body tensing up, and saw tears starting to fall from her eyes as well.

"I… it's just not the right time." She tried to explain. "I'm still in jail. How are we even going to explain you being pregnant with my child if I'm supposed to be locked behind bars? Plus… I won't be there for you during pregnancy, or childbirth, or even our baby's first months of life." She continued, using a rather defensive tone. "More so, I haven't even found the cure for Wagandea yet, and who knows how long that'll take me!" She paused, swallowing the knot that had formed on her throat. "Chariot… I just… I don't think we're ready."

"I-I… I understand." Chariot answered, barely able to contain her sobs. Truth to be told, she had _expected_ an answer like that. She had just hoped reality would be less cruel to her than her own imagination.

Seeking comfort, Chariot turned to fully face her lover and pressed her forehead against her shoulder, hiding her tear-filled eyes from her. She didn't want her to see her cry, not with what she was about to say.

"You know? If that… if that's how you really feel… we could always…" She was interrupted by her own sobs, and the feeling of her own heart breaking. She hated herself already for what she was about to suggest, but she didn't see any other solution. She didn't want Croix to leave her. "We could always… get rid… o-of… of…" No. She couldn't say it. It was too much. Even though she hadn't known of her baby's existence for more than a day, she already loved her too much. How could she not? She was a little bit of her and a little bit of Croix. That, on itself, made her special to her.

"Chariot." Croix's hand moved to caress her cheek, before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at her eyes. Chariot tensed at this, but didn't resist. She had already said what had to be said, even if she didn't like the answer Croix would most probably give her. "Chariot, my love." She said tenderly, softly caressing her face and wiping her tears at the same time. Her expression was calm and gentle, and her eyes filled with adoration. "One quality I always admired about you was your willingness to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of the ones you love." She then paused, pursing her lips. "And although that's an incredibly altruistic thing to do, I don't think it's healthy, do you?"

Chariot just blinked, not understanding where Croix was going.

"Cherry, my dear Cherry." She smiled softly, tears appearing on her own eyes. "I would never ask you to do something that is clearly hurting you so much with the mere thought of doing it."

"B-but…" Chariot tried to protest, but was promptly silenced by a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, it's not the right time. And I'm not happy about the way it happened. But I love you, Chariot. I love so much that just thinking about forming a family with you makes my heart swell with happiness."

Chariot finally dared meeting her eyes, and saw in them nothing but sincerity and affection. And finally, she was able to breathe again. Finally, the tears falling from her eyes weren't from sadness and despair, but from happiness and relief instead.

"You are my family, Chariot. Always have, and always will be." She spoke, pressing their foreheads together and bringing them so close their breath started to intermingle. Which finally made Chariot start to relax once more on her lover's arms.

"Thank you, Croix. I've always thought of you as my family as well, and having a child together… it's like a dream come true."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"How about Cigne?" Chariot suggested, moving to hug Croix tightly.

"You mean like the Northern Cross constellation? Croix du nord? It's a little too on the nose, don't you think?"

"Shut up. Like you have a better idea."

"I'll think of something." She laughed.

And the two kept cuddling and kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms. As, although the circumstances weren't exactly the best, at least they had each other, and they knew that together they could find happiness no matter what life threw at them. More so now that their small family of two would become three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with my other fics, you may think this is set in the A Believing Heart Universe. Well, it's not. It's a canon-deviation from that fic though, but won't be featured in the main story. Also, if you're wondering which spell they used... it was a metamorphosis spell. Use your imagination ;) (Or just wait for day 7 lol).
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.


	2. A learning experience

**Day 2: Meeting past/future selves.**

**A learning experience.**

Chariot wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One moment she was at the New Moon tower fighting Croix, the next there was a flash of light and, suddenly, she was in some sort of… flat. Small, messy, with trash and clothes strewn about the whole place. It looked like the living quarters of a student. And it was completely dark too, so she almost tripped a couple of times while she searched to the exit.

It was all quite weird, to be honest, but she figured it was another of Croix's tricks, which made her worry even more and thus hurry in order to get out of there back to the New Moon tower as soon as possible.

She was already on her way to the exit when, while passing next to a closed door, she heard… sobbing. Someone was crying. Brokenly, gasping for air. Almost desperately.

She couldn't just ignore that. She couldn't… as important as it was to stop Croix, she couldn't in good conscious leave without even checking on this person first.

And so, she entered the room. It was also dark, with only the lights of the city entering from the window. It was small too, with only a mattress (not even a bed; just the mattress) and a rather small wardrobe… which kinda explained why most of the clothes weren't in it. But what drew her eyes almost instantly was the girl laying on the mattress in a fetal position, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, with so much sadness it broke her heart. More so when she realized she looked rather familiar.

"Croix?" She called, startling her.

"Ch-Chariot?" She answered, looking up as she wiped her tears. Once she had a clear vision of her, however, she paused. "Wait… you aren't Chariot… are you?"

No doubt she was confused! Even if now it was rather obvious that girl was indeed Croix, she was… different. Younger, perhaps nineteen, wearing a grey hoodie and black pants, as well as her characteristic glasses and her messy bangs. She looked just like she remembered her from ten years before.

"Uh… hi." Chariot answered awkwardly. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"You haven't answered my question." Croix said between hiccups as she sat up and stared directly at her, the suspicion in her eyes clear as day. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chariot… from the future, I guess."

"So it _is_ you." Croix was still wiping her tears, trying to stop her sobs and her trembling, but it was obvious her body wasn't cooperating. "I thought so. You look just like her, but… uh…" She trailed off, mumbling the last part and looking to the side nervously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She quickly replied. "Uh… anyways, do you want to take a seat?" She gestured vaguely to her mattress and Chariot accepted, going to sit next to her.

"Will you tell me why were you crying?" Chariot asked gently. After all, even if Croix was an evil scientist in the future, right now she _was_ just a kid, not much older than her own students, who looked lost, and broken.

"Will you tell me how you traveled through time?" Croix countered, obviously avoiding the question.

"I asked first." Chariot said in gentle but strict tone, conveying she wasn't going to relent on this.

"Fine." Croix sighed, slumping ad more tears fell out of her eyes, obviously hurting at the memory. "I… I fucked up."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I betrayed my friend's trust. I gave her untested technology." She sobbed.

"You mean… the Dream Fuel Spirit?" Chariot asked, her heart clenching when Croix nodded.

"I just… I don't know! I was hoping there wouldn't really be any side effects to it, but…" She was cut off by her own whimpers as she bent over and buried her face between her knees.

"So… you didn't know about how it robbed people of their magic before you gave it to me?" Chariot asked, utterly surprised. She had always assumed the Dream Fuel Spirit had been Croix's way of taking revenge from her after she became Shiny Chariot.

"No." She sobbed. "I just… I saw you weren't making any progress with the words, that you didn't even _care_ about he future of magic anymore, and… I figured I needed to find my own way of reviving magic." She paused, moistening her dry lips with her tongue. "But I needed test subjects, and you needed a way to make magic without a Sorcerer's stone." She frowned. "It was a win-win… in theory."

"But did you _know_ a possible consequence would be people losing their magic?" Chariot couldn't stop herself from questioning. After all, even if Croix looked like she felt pretty bad about what happened, that didn't change the fact she had done some pretty terrible things. Even back then.

"… yes." She answered reluctantly. "Not gonna lie, I was hoping that, if that was indeed the case, you would feel so bad about it once I revealed the truth, that you would finally forget about being Shiny Chariot and would come back to me, and we'd finally unlock the last word and save magic."

"But… you _knew_ how that would hurt me." Chariot argued.

"And that's why I was hoping that wouldn't be the case!" She said defensively. "But even then I reasoned it wouldn't really matter because you too have hurt me way too much these past months."

"Wha-… uh… excuse me?!" Chariot exclaimed in surprise. That wasn't an answer she had been expecting. She didn't remember having hurt Croix at all.

"Yes! Every time I call you say you're busy! Every time we're supposed to see each other you cancel at the last minute! Every time I try to talk to you, hold you, kiss you… you just keep pulling away, putting distance between us! Like… if you wanted to break up with me why didn't you say so from the beginning? Instead of… of pretending everything is fine when it clearly isn't!"

Chariot was startled by the sudden outburst, more so when the girl broke down crying once more, shaking due through the sobs coursing through her body.

And honestly? She didn't know what to do or say. She was still trying to process the information.

Like… it wasn't really as bad as Croix said, right? Sure, they didn't see each other very often while she was Shiny Chariot, but _surely_ she hadn't been neglecting their relationship… had she?

Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember much of how things had been at that time, having erased most of her memories of her time as Shiny Chariot. _Especially_ her memories of Croix. But… what she did remember was a feeling of fear and dread, and above all… cowardice. She knew things were bad between them. She knew things would continue to get worse so long as she was Shiny Chariot; so long as she neglected the quest for the words. But she also knew… she couldn't just stop being a performer. It had been part of her identity! Despite the criticism, the rejection from the magical community and the disapproval from her friend, she knew she couldn't just quit.

And she knew this was why she distanced herself from Croix, avoiding a direct confrontation until the bottled-up feelings just exploded in both of them, and everything they'd built turned into ashes.

She had been a coward, there was no way around it. Maybe if she had just sat down and talked to Croix they could have came to some sort of compromise. Maybe then the thing with the Dream Fuel Spirit wouldn't have happened. Maybe. But here was no point on dwelling in the past, was there? Right now, a crying girl needed her help, and she wouldn't be Chariot if she didn't give it to her, and so she hugged her.

"Shhh… everything will be fine. Don't worry." She tried to soothe her once she heard her sobs getting louder.

"No, it's not." She whimpered. "Now the Claiomh Solais is gone, and it's all my fault! If I hadn't pushed you so much, if I hadn't given you the Dream Fuel Spirit… if I had only contacted you after revealing the truth… maybe I wouldn't have doomed magic!"

"Magic isn't doomed, Croix." Chariot said, trying to comfort her. "The Claiomh Solais has a new owner now… but even if she fails like I did, we still have you and your technology. And, as much as I hate saying it, that might be the only way we could hope to do magic in the future." Like, sure, she still didn't approve of the Dream Fuel Spirit, or the use of the emotions as an alternative energy source, but Croix's other inventions were pretty good, and had been quite useful in their everyday lives at the school so far, so she really did mean what she said.

"Do you really think so?" She asked in a small voice, getting slightly closer to the older woman.

"Yes." Chariot answered without hesitation, pulling her even closer and letting her cry on her shoulder. It was the least she could do for her dear friend, really; be there for her as she knew her younger counterpart hadn't done.

Croix stared confusedly at the open field in front of her. Hadn't she been fighting Chariot just moments before? And now she was… here. At the North Campus. It was still night, sure, but the air was warmer, considering it was supposed to be winter. And… she also didn't have any of her technology with her. What had happened?! She didn't understand! Was this Chariot's doing?

Well… she guessed her best option now was getting back to the New Moon tower. On foot. Great.

She turned around and started walking, but she only managed to take three steps before the enormous fluffy head of a giant polar bear suddenly appeared on her vision and roared at her, scaring her to death and making her fall on her butt.

Well… she was dead. Arcas had never quite liked her, to be honest. So if this was indeed Chariot's doing, it had been quite an intelligent play; sending her to the North Campus without her technology so that Arcas would eat her.

Croix closed her eyes, resigning to her fate (because there was just no way in hell she was outrunning a freaking polar bear), when suddenly, she heard a yell.

"Arcas, no!" It was a familiar voice too… and when she stopped feeling the warm breath of the bear on her face, and heard him talking a few steps back, she knew instantly who was talking. There was only one person Arcas obeyed, after all.

She chanced opening her eyes and saw the retreating form of the polar bear before another figure appeared on her vision, except… it was not who she had been expecting. Well, it _was_, but at the same time it wasn't.

Chariot. No. _Shiny_ Chariot was there, standing in front of her, performance outfit and all, minus the hat and the cape. She also wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was messy, and her eyes were red like she'd been crying, and she had very dark bags under her eyes. All in all, she looked like a mess.

"I'm sorry, he can be overprotective." Chariot said, but even her voice sounded weak and dry. "Are you alright, Miss… Croix?!"

Croix groaned. Of course Chariot recognized her! What were he odds of her not hating her at this point? Judging from her appearance, she'd say… about 0.00000001 in a million. Well, now she didn't know if she preferred being eaten by a bear of beaten to a bloody pulp by Chariot.

For now though, she supposed she needed to get up. Better die standing than on her butt like a fucking loser.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, straightening her posture. "Hello, Chariot. I'm surprised you recognized me. I am indeed Croix, but from the future, and I- ."

"Why are you dressed like me?" Chariot cut her off with her confused voice.

"I'm not!" She quickly replied, a little too defensively.

"And since when are you… _sexy_?" She then asked, eyeing her up.

"I've always been sexy!"

"Right." Chariot said skeptically, but before Croix could protest again, she kept talking. "Anyways, you said you are from the future, right? Why are you here then?"

"That's none of your concern!" Croix snarled, because there was no way she was admitting to a young Chariot that she had no idea of what had happened.

"I see…" The younger girl deflated, hanging her head and slumping her shoulders as she went to sit down at the small, broken down stone wall that surrounded the North Campus. "Considering what happened just yesterday, I was hoping you had come to stop me or something."

"What happened?" Croix asked, even though she had a pretty good idea, just by looking at Chariot's appearance.

"Look at the moon." The girl simply answered, and although Croix really didn't need it, she did as was asked and, sure enough, she saw the characteristic four-pointed star marring its surface.

"You lost the Claiomh Solais." Croix accused, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone, even when she saw the girl flinch at her words. "You were so selfish, and lazy and stupid that you could never unlock the seventh word, and instead you only ended up scarring the moon."

"I…" Chariot started, but was interrupted by sobs and whimpers, and tears started falling from her eyes. Croix would be lying if she said the sight didn't make her heart break a little for the girl, but still she tried to remain impassive.

"You are pathetic." Croix continued, even if she knew deep down she really should stop _now_. "You thought it would be fine to play with sacred magic you didn't even fully understand, and look at the results!"

"And what about you?!" Chariot finally yelled back between hiccups and sobs, her eyes angry despite the tears still falling from them. "Everything you said may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that it was _you_ who gave me the Dream Fuel Spirit! That because of _you_ I ended up stealing magic from thousands of people, and that I felt so bad about that, that I ended up shooting the moon in a moment of despair!"

The girl was now sobbing uncontrollably, but fighting against it in order to keep talking. And Croix… she tried to repress it, but it was rather obvious the words were having an effect on her. If she had had one of her cubes with her, she was almost sure it'd have been blue.

"I may be selfish, and stupid and lazy, and everything else you've called me, but you are just… just evil! There's no other way around it. You are evil! And… and I hate you, and I wish I had never met you!" Chariot broke down crying once more, her sobs being so intense, they rocked her whole body. She buried her face between her hands, but even then, Croix heard her loud and clear. And it hurt.

She didn't know why, but it _really_ hurt. Watching her old friend, her old _love_, suffering like that after having had all her dreams destroyed… by _her_. It felt oh so wrong! Her own heart was breaking in two, and her own eyes were now shedding tears. But… but why? Wasn't this what she wanted to do in the future? To break Chariot's dreams, to hurt her, to show her _she_ had been able to accomplish what Chariot could only dream of? So then why? Why did this feel so _wrong_?

Her own mind then betrayed her, showing her images of a happy girl, a kind girl, always smiling even if she had a bad day; always trying to lift Croix's spirits no matter how dismissive she was of her efforts. A girl who used to love her more than anything in the world. A girl she also used to love. And… maybe still did, as foolish as that was.

But _she_ had broken her. _She_ had caused her suffering, _she_ had made her abandon her dreams and go into hiding, turning into Ursula; a woman that, if the readings of her cubes were correct, was somewhat sad most of the time, except when she was with Akko. _Akko_, the girl she had almost killed several times.

And she had despised Ursula almost as much as she had despised Shiny Chariot. Because Chariot wasn't weak. Chariot wasn't meek. Chariot wasn't sad. But she failed to realize that yes, Chariot was all of that because Ursula _was_ Chariot. And no, it wasn't all a façade. Chariot really was sad, and she really was blue, like a precious metal that had lost its brightness due to neglect.

Chariot was Ursula because of her. Because she paid her kindness with disdain, her love with anger, and her goodwill with hate. Because she carelessly crushed her dreams without caring for what Chariot would feel. Because she felt entitled to do so, just because Chariot had unwillingly stolen her own dream.

Chariot was right. She was evil. And she had all the right in the world to hate her, to kill her even. But she wasn't going to just let it end like that for them now.

"I'm sorry, Chariot." She sobbed as she collapsed on her knees in front of the girl. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, wrapping her arms around her, even as she felt Chariot tense at the contact. "You are right, I'm evil, and I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but… gosh, I'm willing to try!"

"C-Croix…" Chariot whimpered, also wrapping her arms around her, and burying her face on her shoulder as she continued crying.

"Chariot, I promise that, as soon as I get back to my time, I will try to make things right between us. But you'll have to help me as well, alright?" Chariot nodded, and Croix separated from her, enough to take her face between her palms and look into her eyes. "I just want you to know that, despite everything that's happened between us, despite all the mistakes I made… I still love you. Even ten years from now."

"I-I… I love you too." Chariot admitted as more tears fell from her eyes. "That's why it hurts so much."

"Come here." Croix said, hugging her again, this time more tightly. "Everything will be fine now, I promise."

"You promise?" She whimpered, and Croix simply nodded in response.

"Everything will be alright."

Another flash of light, and suddenly Chariot was back in the New Moon tower. She was in Croix's lab, standing in front of the older version of her, the one with the red cape, the makeup and, over all, the appearance of a true villain. To say the contrast with the depressed college student she had had in her arms just seconds ago was jarring would be an understatement. But, despite everything, this was undoubtedly Croix. Her friend. The one she'd hurt and who had also hurt her. And she really, _really_ didn't want them to keep hurting each other anymore. Physically or otherwise. Yet, she might have to if she decided to keep up her plan.

Except… when she looked into her eyes, she found them filled with tears, looking at her with a mix of adoration and sadness. And longing too.

And then she knew. She just _knew_ that she could run towards her and take her between her arms without fear of being blasted away by a flying roomba. And she was right; she knew it as soon as Croix hugged her back and heard her sobbing in her ear, like her younger counterpart had done just a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Chariot." She said, clinging almost desperately to her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Chariot said, her own tears falling from her eyes as well. "Everything will be fine now." It was a reassurance for her as much as it was for Croix, and it seemed to work since soon her friend was whispering in her ear three wonderful words she had longed to hear for long, but doubted she'd ever hear them from Croix again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how it all happened... I don't know. Probably just the universe getting tired of them dancing around their feelings XD  
Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.


	3. The skeptic and the princess

**Day 3: Fantasy AU.**

**The skeptic and the princess.**

Croix lived in a small village. It is had been like that all her life. Her family had lived there for generations too, despite how boring and old-fashioned people there tended to be. Like, they didn't even have a cellphone signal! What the heck?! Which is why she wanted to get out of there, go to London and, maybe, become a renowned scientist.

And maybe that was also why she couldn't help but scoff at the stupid rules and traditions that were held so strictly in the town of Wall. Particularly, the one about the wall that gave the name to the place.

It was a wall that ran as far as the eye could see, preventing anyone from entering the nearby forest, with only one door in the middle of it that was guarded by an old man at all times. Why? Because it was said that it was a door to another world, and that if someone were to pass through it, they'd get lost forever.

But of course, Croix didn't believe in all that nonsense, and had therefore decided that night that she'd finally destroy the myth; she'd prove to all these morons that the wall was just a stupid wall and there was nothing magical about it… if only she could get past this old man.

"For thousands of years this wall has existed. For thousands of years this door has been watched 24/7, and you're asking me to just let you pass?!" He screamed at her in disbelief. Honestly, why couldn't he have just stayed asleep? How could his hearing be so good even now that he was like eighty? How was he alerted by her trying to get past? That was more mysterious than the wall itself, really.

"Yes." Croix replied casually. "Because let's be honest, it's a forest." She then went to point past the old man and towards the greenery behind him. "Do you see anything magical? Or supernatural? No! Because it's a freaking forest!"

"I'd suggest that you go back to your house, young lady." The man said, not relenting. She opened her mouth to protest once more, but was quickly interrupted by him. "One more word, and I'll take you to the proper authorities!"

"That sounds… final." Croix sighed.

"It is."

"I'm going home then." The girl said, making sure to hang her head low as she turned around and started walking.

"Goodnight, Croix. Say hi to your father for me, will you?" The wall keeper said, now much more calm, as he put a hand on her back and started leading her away. Once they were a safe distance from the wall, however, Croix turned around and ran, easily outspeeding the old man and getting through the (amusingly) unlocked door.

"Hey! Come back!" He yelled, but she didn't listen. She was enjoying too much the feeling of adrenaline as she ran through the forest at max speed. Seriously, this was her first real act of rebellion, but to be honest, she was quite enjoying it!

Like, how ignorant could a person be to believe in those fairytales? They were just that; freaking _tales_. No one had ever crossed this wall before just to see it was all a perfectly normal forest? Or they had, and had just decided to prank the people's town by perpetrating the tale? Really, they should thank her! Once she returned, there'd be no need for an old man to sit next to a door all day and night.

Except… when she came to a stop in order to finally catch her breath (because gosh, she was _not_ in good shape), she heard… music? And voices? And all the sounds of a busy town. What? She didn't know there was a town so close to their own, but then again, maybe they were another bunch of morons that believed they shouldn't cross the freaking wall.

Curious, Croix followed the source of he sounds until, sure enough, she found a tall and wide arc that, with big letters, welcomed her to the town of Wall. She almost snorted at the name. Very original, guys! The town just over there is called that too!

Still, she figured now that she was here, it was best to keep looking. Much more fun than staying at the forest all night. And so, she entered the town.

The place itself was much livelier than her own town; with a street market full of people selling various goods, from food to clothes to musical instruments to… medieval weapons? And… uh… were those eyes in a jar?

When she approached the stand to get a better look, she was startled by the eyes all suddenly moving to look at her. What the actual fuck?! And that wasn't all! In the stand next to it they were selling various animals. Like an elephant the size of a teacup, which sang like a bird. Or the weird chicken with a serpent as tail, which spit fire through its mouth.

Okay… so this place wasn't at all normal. No biggie. That was how the work of a scientist went: you formulate a hypothesis, you make an experiment, observe the results and either accept or reject the original hypothesis. In this case it was the later. No matter; it was a lot more fun than what she'd envisioned, and she could still learn a lot from it.

So she kept walking though the market, looking at all the different stalls filled to the brim with things she'd never even heard of, before her eyes landed on something else. Or more accurately, _someone_.

Sitting next to some sort of yellow caravan, there was the most beautiful woman Croix had ever laid her eyes on. Dressed with a spotless flowing white dress, she stood out like a sore thumb, more so with her bright red hair, and her equally red eyes. She also had a mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eyes that Croix just felt drawn to. Wow, this girl was surely breathtaking!

And then the moment was over when the face of an ugly old woman appeared in her vision instead.

"I don't negotiate with hoes." She said, scrunching her nose in disgust like Croix was a particularly nasty insect. Then she turned around and yelled at the pretty girl. "Come here and take care of the store! I'm going to the Headless Prince for a drink." And with that, the old woman was gone and Croix was left alone with the object of her fascination, only able to stare at her as she walked towards the stand, now a wooden table being the only thing keeping them apart.

"See anything you like?" The girl asked, almost seductively.

"A-Ah… it's obvious." Croix squeaked out, only realizing of what she'd said once the girl blushed and giggled. "Actually…" She tried to amend, looking down at the stand to try and find something she wouldn't mind buying. She found a few small flowers and she decided to go with it. "I was talking about these. The red ones. How much are they?"

"You shouldn't be buying them." The girl giggled again. "You look like you don't even know what they do."

"Uh…" Croix stared at her confusedly. They were just flowers, right? They didn't do anything… right?

"Here, buy this one instead." The girl said, picking a small white flower from the bunch. "Snowdrop. It'll give you luck."

Ah, so an amulet of sorts? Not that she believed in that stuff, but after what had happened that night, she honestly didn't know what to think.

"How much is it?" She decided to ask, even as the girl was already placing it in her hoodie's pocket.

"A kiss." She answered, but Croix just blinked in confusion. "It'll cost you a kiss." She pointed to her own cheek and Croix finally understood.

Now, she didn't know if kisses were an actual valid payment method in this world, or of this girl was just being overly flirty, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

Except, just as she leaned in to place her lips on top of the girl's cheek, said girl moved slightly and connected their lips instead. Croix's heart instantly started racing, and she could only gasp before being silenced by those lips pressing against hers even more enthusiastically.

She honestly wasn't sure of what was happening; she only knew that her first kiss was being stolen by a beautiful girl, and that she really didn't mind. And so, she just let her own body react in instinct, returning the kiss and trying to get closer, only to be stopped by the freaking stand that was still between them.

Then girl then pulled away, and Croix almost groaned in disappointment. There was just this feeling of warmth, of desire, building at her core, that urged her to get even closer to this girl. To kiss her, and hold her close and… just… she'd never felt like this before.

"Is she gone?" The girl asked, interrupting her thoughts. After a moment of staring at her dumbly, Croix finally realized she was talking about the old hag, and she turned to look around, not finding her anywhere nearby, so she could just nod. "Come." She then invited her, signaling for her to get past the stand and next to her, something Croix happily did.

"May I ask your name?" She said, once the girl took her hand and started leading her towards the caravan. It was a bit silly, kissing someone before knowing their name, but then again maybe that's just how things were in that magical world.

"Chariot." She answered with a smile. "May I ask for yours?"

"Uh… Croix." She could barely talk at this point, especially with Chariot staring at her like that. With happiness, and adoration, and desire. Almost, dare she say, with _lust_. Still, she tried to control her urges and make a little conversation at least. "So, why are you here, working for that woman?"

At this, Chariot deflated slightly, and Croix almost wanted to kick herself for making her sad.

"I'm a Princess." She revealed. "I was kidnapped and enslaved by a witch." To emphasize her point, she shook her foot, making a jingle-like sound. Croix looked down and found a silver thread wrapped around the girl's ankle and going through the ground towards the caravan.

"That's not fair!" She snarled, enraged that someone could do something so horrible to such a beautiful and kind girl as Chariot. "Hold on, I'll free you." Granted, she didn't really have the means, but she'd try damnit!

So she bent down, picked the thread and pulled, trying to break it with her bare hands… and it worked! Surprisingly. Except, the broken pieces of the chain reattached themselves to each other, and she was left with a small piece of it in her hands, while the rest remained intact.

"The chain is enchanted." Chariot explained gently. "I will be free once she dies."

"And… do you want me to kill her?" Croix asked wearily as she got up. Not that she would mind killing off a slaver, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to fight against a witch. Not without a gun, or something. To her surprise, however, Chariot shook her head no. "Then what do you want from me?"

"Stay the night?" She asked seductively, pointing towards the caravan. And honestly? Croix didn't have to be asked twice.

Like sure, they were strangers, but she already felt a connection with this girl that went way beyond that of simple infatuation, as ridiculous as that was. Who knows? Maybe she was under the effects of some sort of spell, but if that was the case, she seriously didn't mind. Plus, ever since that kiss, she felt like she was burning with desire, and she sensed the girl was in a similar state as well.

And so, she knew full well what would happen as soon as they were inside the caravan and Chariot locked the door, which was just fine with her. The night had gone way better than she expected, really. Sometimes it paid off to be a skeptic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, in case you didn't notice, this was based on the Stardust movie. Go watch it if you haven't!
> 
> Also, this will be the last chapter before day 7. I'm doing art for the other days.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.


	4. A passionate night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual acts between two women, one of them with a penis (Yes, this is FUTANARI). So, you know, don't read it if you don't like that or if you're under 18.

**A passionate night.**

Chariot was getting used to having Croix visit her every night. It had already been a month since they'd finally kissed and quickly became lovers once again, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself quite a bit. Even the fear of Croix getting caught for disappearing from prison several hours at night had diminished, as it seemed her tricks worked quite well, so no one realized she wasn't in her cell anymore.

During her nightly visits they'd sometimes talk for hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms; other times Croix would help Chariot with grading or give her a relaxing massage if she was too stressed. And other nights… well, sometimes they'd let themselves be consumed by passion. And it seemed like this night was one of those nights.

It started with a regular make out session, as it usually did, but it escalated quickly once Croix started moaning Chariot's name against her hot skin, turning her on even more than usual. Soon, clothes were flying, and flesh was touching flesh, with Croix being on top of her, and their bodies being flush against each other.

It was all going pretty normal too, with Croix stimulating her with her fingers while she moaned in pleasure underneath, but before she could get anywhere near the edge, Croix pulled away, confusing her.

"Croix?" She called, frustrated by being left like this, but to her surprise, she found her lover staring at her with a mix of desire and… shyness? "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, absolutely. I just… I just wanted to…" She cleared her throat, blushing and deviating her gaze nervously. "I was thinking, you know… uh… do you remember the spell we sometimes used when we were students?"

"We used lots of spells." Chariot frowned, not understanding where Croix was going with it and why it was important enough to stop pleasuring her so suddenly.

"Yeah, but I meant…" She paused, biting her lip. "The metamorphosis spell that we used while having sex."

"Oh." That's all Chariot could say, realization finally downing on her.

"Yeah." Croix blushed even more. "I was thinking… would you like to use it? Right now?"

A wave of heat and pleasure instantly invaded Chariot's whole body at the mere thought of it, and she had to suppress a loud moan upon hearing Croix's words. She instantly knew her answer.

"Yes!" She exclaimed rather enthusiastically, making Croix chuckle.

"Alright, hold on." She said as she got up and went to retrieve Chariot's wand, which was resting on her desk. Once she did, she made a small flick with her wrist before pointing to her groin and saying the spell. "_Metamorphie_ _fasciesse_."

A cloud of smoke appeared there for a moment, only to then clear out and reveal… a penis. A very realistic-looking one at that. But it was bigger than Chariot remembered. She wondered if she'd done that on purpose. Still, she had to admit it was a _huge_ turn on.

So, without wasting a second, she quickly got up and went to kiss Croix passionately on the lips. The other woman, however, stumbled backwards, not having expected such a reaction from Chariot, much less when she suddenly felt a hand touching the newest addition to her body.

"Ch-Chariot, wait." She tried to tell her to calm down and take things easy, but at this point the redhead was too horny to wait for even a second, and so, she continued kissing Croix while, with her right hand, she took the already-erect penis and started to stroke it slowly.

"A-ah… Chariot." Croix moaned, but was silenced by her lover's lips. She felt her legs starting to tremble though, and she knew if they kept this up she'd end up falling to the ground from just the pleasure Chariot was giving her, and so, reluctantly, she had to push her away.

"What?" Chariot frowned. After all, just the feel of Croix's penis within her hand made her insides feel like they were about to spontaneously combust, and she _really_ didn't feel like stopping.

"I-I… I need to sit down." Croix confessed, blushing.

"Oh." Was all Chariot could say before stepping away and letting go of Croix, giving her enough room to walk towards the couch and sit down again. But really, as soon as Croix's butt touched the couch, Chariot was already in front of her. Kneeling.

"Uh… Chariot?" Croix asked, after all, she'd expected her to keep kissing her and masturbating her like she'd been doing just moments ago. In response, however, she received a seductive smile that made a wave of pleasure surge within her veins.

And then, Chariot was taking Croix penis once more, stroking it a couple more times before, finally, bringing it towards her mouth. Still, she decided to tease Croix a bit, making her beg for it before finally relenting. And so, she only let her breath ghost over the tip; let her lips touch it just so very slightly, not nearly applying enough force to give her actual real stimulation.

"Chariot! Please!" Croix whined. Well, that hadn't take long at all.

"Please what?" She asked innocently, her lips moving against the penis, and making it jolt in response.

"Are we really doing this?" The other woman complained.

"Tell me, Croix, what do you want?" Chariot insisted, smiling mischievously, much to the frustration of her lover.

"Just… just take it in your mouth, _please_!" She said, blushing brightly and deviating her gaze.

"Take what in my mouth?" Chariot continued teasing, but Croix then just groaned.

"Chariot, _please_." At her breathy and almost desperate retort, Chariot could just laugh before finally taking pity of her lover and opening her mouth wide in order to let the erect penis inside. And by the Nine, was it bigger than she remembered! She couldn't even take the whole length in without choking. It was probably also wider, now that she thought about it. Her insides ached with pleasure just imagining how good that would feel inside her.

"Oh, Chariot!" Croix moaned in pleasure as the redhead kept stimulating her lengthy penis with her mouth. She had almost forgotten how good that felt. How warm, and moist. She had to consciously stop herself from thrusting her hips forward, least she make her beloved choke, but gosh was it hard to contain herself! More so when Chariot started playing with her testicles as well. She really couldn't wait to properly fuck her.

When Chariot then gave the head of the penis a few good licks before taking the whole thing into her mouth once more, trying to go as deep as she could this time, she suddenly felt a slight jerk from her lover's hips that made her almost choke, so she had to pull away.

"Sorry." Croix quickly apologized, blushing. "You're just too good at it."

"Or you are getting a bit too eager." She retorted, but still smiled. That was okay, she was quite eager herself as well; she could already feel her vagina getting wet just from how turned on she was. She needed a something inside her, _now_.

And so, Chariot got up from her kneeling position, but before Croix could complain, she was already straddling her and gripping tightly her shoulders, pulling her in a passionate kiss as, at the same time, she lowered her hips, the tip of Croix's hard length finding her entrance almost instantly, and easily getting inside her. She was just _that_ wet. Still, it had been a while since she had had something bigger than three fingers inside her. Ten years, to be exact. So Chariot had to take a few seconds to try and get used to the foreign and slightly painful sensation.

"Are you okay?" Croix asked worryingly, making sure not to move her hips just yet, as tempting as that was. But she just felt Chariot wasn't quite ready for that.

"Yeah, just… give me a second." She answered breathily.

"Okay." She agreed. And so, instead she decided to caress Chariot's body meanwhile. Seriously, just looking at her was such a turn on! Her big breasts, her toned arms, her muscular legs, the freaking six-pack she had… gosh. She honestly couldn't have imagined a more perfect body.

And so, her hands had soon started to caress it almost religiously, while she kissed Chariot's lips, trying to convey through her actions just how much she loved her. She squeezed her breasts, and massaged them. She pinched and teased her erect nipples. She traced every muscle in her back with her fingers, almost as if she was trying to burn the feeling into her mind.

And soon, Chariot finally felt comfortable enough to start moving, lifting her hips slightly, and then bringing them back down once more. And the pleasure it gave her! Gosh. She hadn't felt like that in a long time! It made her want to go faster and faster, feeling as the sizably penis entered and exited her rhythmically. The walls of her vagina were clenching with every thrust, and judging by the lewd sounds their movements made, it seemed like it was already getting quite wet down there. Which was good, because now she felt no pain at all; only pleasure.

Croix moaned as she buried her penis deep inside her lover. It just felt so tight, and warm and wet! She could barely breathe because of all the stimulation she was receiving. And not only that; she also got to play with Chariot's breasts while they were at it, and even take one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting as she knew the redhead liked it, which earned her some quite loud moans and screams of pleasure.

And as much as Chariot was enjoying the attention her breasts were receiving, she also wanted to feel her lover's lips on her own. And so, she cupped her face between her palms and made her look up at her before bringing them together in an almost desperate kiss.

The kiss, however, only lasted a couple of seconds, since Croix pulled away almost instantly in order to catch her breath. Chariot couldn't blame her though; with the activities they were doing, even _she_ was gasping for air. But still, it was pretty hot to feel Croix's breath in her lips, to breathe the same heated air as her lover. To stare into her eyes as they pleasured each other. Those green eyes she loved so much, that were now dilated with lust, but also held too much affection to express with words.

Croix felt she was close now. And she sensed Chariot was also about to finish herself, if the way her breath was getting shorter and shorter, and how desperately she was moving her hips now was any indication. And so, she decided to change their position slightly. To surprise Chariot and give them both as much pleasure as possible.

Before the redhead could react, a pair of surprisingly strong hands had already gripped her sides, while Croix shifted her hips in order to throw her off her and into the couch, forcing her to lay down there. Then, she proceeded to keep thrusting inside her as fast and hard as she could, her face buried on Chariot's shoulder as she moaned her name again and again, almost fervently.

It didn't take much longer before Chariot felt the first wave of heat overcome her. And then another. And another. Just like Croix expected, the change in position had been enough to throw her over the edge, and now she was riding out her orgasm while Croix continued to make love to her.

But truly, as soon as the walls of Chariot's womanhood started contracting more rhythmically and consistently, and the inside got even more wet and warm than before, it didn't take long for Croix to finish as well, releasing the results of their pleasurable session inside Chariot's body.

She had missed that, honestly. It just felt so different than how they always did it. Not better, just different. And different was good, in order to spice things up every once in a while. Really, it was such an amazing experience. She didn't feel like she even deserved to feel this good, like she was in Heaven. No, fuck it; even Heaven wouldn't be that good because Chariot wasn't there.

Croix only pulled away when her penis had begun to become flaccid, concentrating with her mind in order to will it away. Once they were both cuddling naked in their usual forms, however, she realized a tiny little detail.

"Uh… Chariot?" She called. Her girlfriend, who was nestled comfortably between her arms only hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you have the potion? You know, the one you used to drink after using this spell?"

"I have it in my desk. Give me a second." She answered sleepily, pulling Croix closer in her embrace.

"Okay… just don't forget it." She said apprehensively. "We wouldn't want you getting pregnant, right?" She chuckled, half-joking.

"Oh, don't worry. That won't happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was probably the closest thing I'll ever write to hetero sex, but hey, someone had to do a futanari Charoix NSFW fic, right? ... okay no. No one asked for it, but I don't even know how my twisted mind works XD. Anyways, that's all for this Charoix week. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review if you did. And go read my other fanfics if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.


End file.
